Their back
by Not G. Ivingname
Summary: 10 years in a water tower, they want out...
1. We are what?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs. If I did it would still be on air.**

In 1998…

"What do you mean my contract is being cancelled?" Yelled an angry Slappy Squirrel.

"We…well you see here, the board is not pleased with how Animaniacs is doing…" Said a very nervous Mr. Plotz. He was looking at the other angry stars, all looking like they would join Slappy in an instant.

"If you have not seen the ratings, they have attracted a large percent of the audience in are respected time slots, why would they cancel us?" Said a highly annoyed Brain.

"Brain, if we lose are job, does that mean we have to live with a can of tuna, Narf," said the ever-confused Pinky.

"You to have nothing to worry about," Said Plotz, "Your being spun off…"

"Aren't they already?" Said Yakko.

"Isn't a spin off of a spin off redundant?" Said Dot.

"That Simpson show is attracting so much attention you're going to be on a show like it," Said Plotz, "You're going to have a new co-star."

"And might I be inclined to ask who we will be starring with?" Asked Brain.

"Hooray, anew friend!" yelled Pinky, "Who is it?"

"OH LOOK IT AT THE MOUSY HEADS!"

"Elmyra!" The Warners shouted.

"I going to love you and squeeze you and keep a warm blanket at beddy bye!" Said Elmyra as she gave her hug of death.

"Let…Me…Go!" Said the Brain as he squeezed out of her grasp. "I will quit if I have to work for with her!"

"You can't, your under contract," Said Plotz bluntly, "Besides, we need to retool your show to be more kid friendly."

"Kid friendly?" asked Brain, "No parents have been sending more the usual amount of complaints about are content, why do we need to make our show kid friendly?"

"Simple, advertisement," Said Plotz, "If our shows appeal to the wrong demographic, then we don't get add revenue."

"Huh?" said Wakko.

"Kids no like, we no paid," said Plotz, "Don't worry, you will all appear in a film together titled Wakko's wish, here's your scripts."

"No, no, no, I am not doing this," Slappy said as soon as she skimmed over it, "there is no way that I am putting my self in that position!"

"Your under contract," said Plotz.

"Yeah, with _Warner Brothers," _said Slappy, "this is a cut and dry Disney film. Look, lots of singing, a princess, some journey, an evil royal guy, boom boom boom, any way you cut it, it is a Disney film."

"Can you get us out of this Steven?" Said Dot trying to look as cute as possible, "Pleeeeeaaassse."

"Sorry, my hands are tied," said Spielberg, "though I am not, trilled either."

"That's it!" Said Slappy, pulling out a large amount of explosives, "I'll take care of this the old fashion way."

"Wait, hurt me and you will lose every cent you earned," Said a cowering Plotz.

Slappy stopped, looking from the dynamite to Plotz. She dropped the explosives in defeat. "Aw, your not worth it," she said while creaking her back.

"First rehearsals are tomorrow" said Plotz.

Later…

"But why Slappy!" said Wakko.

"Stupid studio executives, all they can think about is in price," Said Slappy in her tree house, "No respect for comedy."

"But you're the greatest toon ever to live Aunt Slappy!" said Skippy, "Why don't you crush them like the bugs they are!"

"They have a weapon I could never defeat," Said Slappy.

"What?" said Skippy

"Lawyers."

"Oh."

"What we do now Slappy?" said Dot.

"We can't do anything, we are now the bright, colorful toons that Disney has been popping out since as far back as I remember."

"Ahhhh… that not a good is it?" said Yakko.

"As good as my Fondue," Said Slappy.

"Spew!" Said Skippy.

**Don't worry, the story will get happier by chapter 3. This is my own anger of when I found out **_**why **_**Animaniacs was cancelled. Also some of my own feelings of Wakko's Wish.**


	2. The long awaited Chapter

**Disclaimer: Do you own Animaniacs? GIVE IT TO ME!**

1999…

Dr. Otto von Scratchensniff, Ralph, and Hello Nurse was sitting across from Mr. Plotz. "Gentlemen," said Mr. Plotz, "You know what is the highest costing expences on this lot?"

"Ah, Mel Gibson's acting bill?" said the nervous Scratchensniff.

"No, THOSE WARNERS!" said Plotz, "WE HAVE SPENT A QUARTER OF OUR BUDGET ON DAMAGES CAUSED BY THEM! YOU THREE HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO CONTROL THEM! WHAT DO YOU SUDGEST WE DO?"

"Veir always been uncountable," said Scratchensniff, " What has changed now?"

Mr. Plotz gets onto the table and walks over to them. "What has changed," said Plotz, "Is that they are not shooting Animaniacs and now have all the time in the world to cause havoc!"

"Duh, why don't we keep them off the lot?" said Ralph.

"Because," said Plotz, "Their life contract prevents them from ever being forced off the lot, and they can do what they want while there here"

"Why don't we lock them in the water tower like we did for 65 years?" said Hello Nurse.

"Not now Nurse, I need to think up a real plan. Besides, that has not worked since," said Plotz.

"I have heard of a new welding technique that could stop a raging elephant in its tracks," said Hello Nurse.

"Really? I have never… never mind, Ralph, tell my assistant to order that," said Plotz.

"How did you know of vhat?" said Scrachy.

"It is convienent to the plot," replied Hello Nurse.

"Now the big question is how do we get the Warners into the Water tower," said Plotz.

"I also thought of that…" She said, "Oh boys…"

Yakko and Wakko come racing into the room with their tongues out. "Yes ma'am," said Yakko, breathing heavily.

"Can you two be so kind as to show me around the tower?" Said Hello Nurse.

"Anything for you," said Yakko.

"Yeah, anything…" said Wakko as they walked out.

"Can you two ever control your self's?" asked Dot, "Boys…"

A little later in the tower…

"This is my bunk," said Wakko, half melted, "It is the nicest and the comfiest!"

"And this… is my bunk…" said Yakko, breathing heavily, "It might looks small, but it can still fit two…"

"Boys…" said Dot with her face in her palm.

"Thanks for the tour guys," said Hello Nurse, "Bye…"

"Come back anytime," said Yakko.

"Oh, this is a lucky day," said Wakko.

Right then, nails appear pierce through the door, a welding light goes around it, and the sounds of a huge amount of chains circling the tower, and a lock clicking.

"Ahhh… I don't think it is Wakko," said Yakko.

"See what trouble your hormones got us into this time!" said Dot.

"Calm down sister sibling," said Yakko, "Wakko, get the biggest hammer!"

Wakko reaches into his gag bag and pulls out a hammer several times his size. "How this?" he said.

"No, no, bigger!" Yakko said, "Bigger, bigger, that's good."

Wakko spits into his hands, lifts up the mallet with all his might, swings at the door and shakes like a turning fork from the impact.

"Ahhhh… I think we could be in here for a little while sibs…" said Yakko.

"Thank you Mr. Exposition…" said Dot.

Outside…

"Your sure they won't be able to get out?" said Plotz.

"They have as much chance to get out as another Batman film would be made," said the Engineer.

"Don't you mention Joel Shoemaker in front of me again!" shout Plotz.

"We are free?" asked Scrachy.

"No more hiding in's my ear?" asked Ralph.

"No more jumping out of my shirt?" asked Hello Nurse.

"I think so… WE ARE FREE!" Shouted Plotz, on his knees.

"OH! VHIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" said Stachansniff, dancing with the other four.

"I've is so happy," said Ralph.

"What are you four yabbering about," said Slappy, "What the…" Slappy looked up to see he chained up mess the tower had become.

"The Warners are locked up forever!" Said Plotz.

"First you cancel their show, then you force them to act as if one of them died, then you lock them up in the place they been in for 65 years?" said Slappy, "Do you have a death wish?"

"No vay vhey are getting out vhis time!" said Stachy.

"If it was not for that life time contract…" said Slappy.

"They are pests! They always have been!" said Plotz, "Can't you see it is better this way?"

"What I see is the three Stuges performing three last act!" said Slappy.

"Think what you want Slappy," Said Plotz, "But today is the beginning of a bright, Warner free future…"

Slappy walks away in disgusted. "The story is not called "Their Back" for nothing…" she said.

**I am sorry this took so long to update, I promise I will be better in the future. Anyway, for those that asked **_**why **_**Animaniacs was cancelled? Several reasons, such as studios finding that imported Anime was far cheaper and easier to translate then animate from scratch. Partly due to the failures that Warner Brothers had with its animated movies, with four out of the five it made in the Nineties losing money. But mostly it had to do with Animaniacs being such an adult oriented show. The executives of the animation department, especially Jamie Kellner, thought that they would advertisement money if the show appealed to adults, and thus slowly killed it after its first season. You heard me right, the very thing that made Animaniacs so great was thought to cause it to not be popular "to the right audience," ignoring the high ratings and awards the show had. This has made me come to the conclusion that all the executives Warner Brothers had were Howler monkeys.**


End file.
